masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Warp Wood
| rarity = Common | type = Combat Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Target Normal Unit or Hero with a instantly loses all of its ammunition for the remainder of the battle. }} Warp Wood is a Common Combat Instant belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on an enemy Normal Unit or Hero possessing a . That unit loses all of its ammunition, meaning that it cannot make any Ranged Attacks for the remainder of this battle, and must resort to Melee Attacks and/or spell-casting as available. The targeted unit gets no chance to Resist this effect. Effects Warp Wood twists, bends and breaks an enemy unit's bows, slings and arrows - preventing the unit from using these ranged weapons and forcing it to seek alternative methods to fight. Nullify Ammunition When Warp Wood is cast at a valid target (see below), it will reduce that target's ammunition to 0 for the remainder of the battle. As a result, the target loses its ability to make any . It will now be forced to approach its opponents to make Melee Attacks - if at all possible. Heroes affected by Warp Wood might still be able to cast spells, if they have the ability to do so. Since ammunition may not be restored during combat, the unit will have to wait until the next battle to make use of its Ranged Attack again - it will regain full ammunition at the start of the next battle as normal. That is, assuming it survives the current battle without Ranged Attacks. Note that although the spell is implied to destroy or at least damage a unit's weapons, Magical Bows wielded by a Hero who is targeted by Warp Wood are not actually destroyed - only the weapon's ammunition is destroyed. Usage Warp Wood may only be cast during combat, for the Casting Cost of . The spell must be targeted only at a Normal Unit or Hero possessing a . This includes Bowmen from various Races, as well as Slingers. Units with a or may not be targeted by this spell. Also, units who have already run out of ammunition during the battle are also invalid as targets. If an invalid target is selected, the game will simply object (with a pop-up error message) and allow you to select a different target. You can always cancel the spell if not valid targets are found, without wasting any . Although it is a Combat Instant, the Warp Wood spell's effect lingers until the end of the battle. Therefore, units affected by the spell may not regain their ammunition (and thus, may not regain their Ranged Attack) until the battle is over. Warp Wood cannot be dispelled and does not require any Upkeep Costs. Acquisition As a Common spell, Warp Wood may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Warp Wood as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Warp Wood has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Warp Wood spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy During the early game, Warp Wood can be fantastically useful for stopping enemy Bowmen and Slingers from destroying your units. Their attacks are otherwise quite potent against other early-game units. Later on, Warp Wood can effectively neutralize a powerful bow-using Hero, as it offers its target no chance to Resist. Note that this spell is only useful during the first few turns of the battle - the sooner the better. Once the target runs out of ammunition, there is no need (and no way) to cast Warp Wood on it, and the sooner you cast the spell the more Ranged Attacks you avert. Category:Combat Instants Category:Chaos